Two hearts breaking even
by ChannyxJONAS
Summary: Camp Star will beat Camp Rock at any cost. Even if it takes breaking up the most powerful couple there: Smitchie. Luke/Mitchie/Shane, slight Tess/Shane/Mitchie.
1. The plan

_It's been a cold, cold, cold, cold, cold, cold night tonight_

* * *

After another freezing night of spying Camp Rock performances, Camp Star knew that they got nothing on them. Sure, they were richer and had better choreographies, but the lyrics, the music... It was all different in Camp Rock. It was more human, more fun, and people would sure love that.

"We have to do something. They will beat us in the competition, and it'll be too humiliating" Luke Williams complained as they approached their camp.

"Relax, guys. Of course, I already have a plan" Axel Turner said, taking off his sunglasses.

"Y-You do?" Tess asked, not really knowing if she liked the sound of that.

"Sure. Who do you think I am, kid?" the producer answered, offended. "Those guys are strong because of love, friendship and things like that".

"Yeah, so?" Luke asked sounding irritated.

"So if we break those links, they'll have nothing to do. They'll go up on stage crying and frowning, and Camp Star will get what it deserves" the ex-musician smirked.

"Cool, what do we have to do?" Luke asked, denoting interest in the plan.

"Well, my daughter Dana seems to get on well with that drum-boy, Nate. I'll let her date him and that way he'll be more distracted. And because he's dating the enemy, their little friends won't support the lover and he'll quit".

"Cool. Anything else?" Tess said, hoping she didn't have to do anything against them. They were still their friends, even after everything she had done. Even Mitchie had forgiven her! She didn't want to hurt them.

"Of course. Now, you two" Axel pointed to Tess and Luke, "have a special mission. You have to break up the main heart of Camp Rock". Luke frowned, not understanding what he meant.

"Mitchie?" the blonde girl whispered, an afraid tone in her voice.

"Exactly. That girl is like the boss, the one who holds them together. And all because the singer-boy, Shane Grey. So you two will break them up" Axel said in a malefic tone that scared Tess.

"W-What do you mean with _breaking them up_? What do we have to do?" Tess said. Both Axel and Luke smirked.

"I think that question doesn't need an answer, Tess. You two, flirt with them. Make them jealous. Make them fight. And then victory will be ours". And with that, Axel Turner left the room. Both teenagers' expressions were very different: Tess was terrified for what she was about to do to one of her best friend. Luke, on the other hand, seemed satisfied with the idea. Even excited.

"I can't believe it..." the blonde said in a very low tone, almost speaking to herself.

"I kinda like the idea, actually. Imagine this: you get one of the most famous pop-stars according to the magazines, and I get a hot and talented girl that will sure end up joining our camp against them. It's brilliant!" he laughed as he went to his room (they don't have cabins in Camp Stars, _please_).

Tess looked at her bracelet and then at the sky. What had she gotten herself into?

* * *

**So, I haven't written in a while and, um, this is kinda slightly somehow my first Camp Rock fanfic. **

**I am a huge Smitchie fan, but I felt the need to write something happening between Luke and Mitchie since the first scene of them together (that doesn't mean I _want _them together, I just need to write about them). And I didn't want to make Tess all evil because I actually liked her a little better in the second movie. **

**And I know this is very short, but it's just an introduction. I wanna know if people would actually read this or if I should just give up on it. **

**Any opinions? Love? Hate? (No hate, please. If then, just..._do not_ review).**

**Thanks for reading xxx**

**-Claire**

**P.S. The title (and the short line in the beggining of the chapter) is based on the awesome Bon Jovi's song, "Hearts Breaking Even". **


	2. Forgiveness

_Don't say my name, run away, cause it's all in vain_

* * *

It was a beautiful morning in Camp Rock. Mitchie woke up with a smile on her face. Everything was going great with Shane now, and every camper was making their best to win the competition. She couldn't ask for more.

Seeing it was a bit early and everyone was sleeping, she silently changed into her clothes, took her guitar and sat in front of the lake. It was really peaceful there, and it relaxed her to stare at the water while she was writing.

_Who you are is falling over me__  
Who you are has got me on my knees  
I'm hoping, I'm waiting  
I'm praying you are the one_

She really liked how that sounded. She practiced a few chords till the melody fit perfectly to the lyrics. But something distracted her. It was a boat approaching to the surface. She frowned and stood up, determined to go and find out whom on Earth was sealing to the camp at that hour in the morning.

She was more than shocked when she realized it was Luke "I'm-giving-you-the-fire" Williams.

"Luke?" she asked, visibly confused as the boat finally docked.

"Oh, so you haven't forgotten me?" the singer said with a smirk on his face.

"Erm, of course not. What are you doing here?" Mitchie was even more confused.

"You see, I was doing my early morning workout and I heard a delicious mermaid voice calling me" he took a step closer to her.

"Ok, first of all, that's like _really_ lame. It's physically impossible that you could hear me singing from the other side of the lake. So now tell me, what do you want?" the brunette was now upset with his attitude.

"You really don't know what I want?" Luke asked, stepping closer to her.

"Nope, and now that I come to think about it, I don't think I wanna know" she stepped back. "Just—go back to your narcissistic-over-produced ego factory" she took her guitar and started walking away.

Luke didn't expect that from her. Girls just _didn't_ ran away from him. So he had to think fast of an excuse to make her stay and to continue with his plan.

"The real reason why I came here" she started with a high tone, so that she could hear him, "was to apologize for my...behavior the other day, after the performance". Mitchie stopped walking and turned around, raising an eyebrow. "I was a little bit full of myself and that wasn't nice. So I'm sorry" Luke ended with a soft tone. That made Mitchie smile.

"Wow, I never thought you would come all the way here just for that. That's—very sweet" she smiled. And he smiled back.

"So, can I call it over for our...rivalry and start all over?" Luke offered her his hand.

"Uhm, sure" Mitchie shook it. "But I'm afraid that doesn't mean that the competition is over. We're working really hard for it" she said, in a serious yet apologetic tone.

"Hey, I'm not a quitter either. This was just so that we, you know, don't hate each other. I want you to know the real me, not the 'diva' inside of me" he put his hands in his pockets. Mitchie nodded.

"Well, that's really nice" she smiled widely. She then heard footsteps behind her. Luke's expression turned into anger.

"Mitch! I've been looking for— " Shane then realized Luke was there. "—you. What is he doing here?" the singer got really mad. Mitchie had told him about how rude Luke had been.

"It's ok, Shane. Luke just came here to apologize and start all over" Mitchie looked at her boyfriend with lovely eyes and took his hand. "So, what did you want?"

Shane, who was dealing with a glare-ware with the Camp Star member, turned to look at the brunette with a sweet expression. "I was thinking that maybe you'd like to join me for lunch so we could talk about the rehearsal schedules?" he started swinging their holding hands.

"Sure!" she sounded excited. "Uhm, Luke, I'm sorry I'm sounding rude or anything. But...you understand, right? I'm sure you are all busy at Camp Star, just like us".

Luke was dying to say something like "We, unlike you, are good because we just are, and don't need no rehearsal". But he knew he couldn't. That's not the kind of words that make a girl fall for you.

"Yeah, it's ok. Maybe I could come at some other time, you know, when you're not so busy?" Luke tried to sound as nice as he could.

Shane was about to answer, but Mitchie did instead. "Er...sure, I'll see you around. Bye". Shane took her guitar in his shoulder and walked back to the cafeteria with Mitchie hand in hand.

Luke was frustrated. He had to bit his tongue too many times, act like a 'nice guy'...all for nothing. Cause the moment Shane came in the scene, Mitchie practically forgot that he was there. He was going to have to work harder. And he was going to need Tess' help.

"What's with him?" Shane asked, once they were far enough the lake.

"What do you mean? I think what he did was nice" Mitchie responded.

"Mitch, people don't change from night to morning. He's hiding something".

"Oh, please. Don't dramatize, would you?"

"I'm just saying that I don't trust him yet. A selfish person like him can never be trusted".

"I trusted you last summer, even when you were a jerk" she punched his shoulder.

"That's different" Shane murmured.

"Oh, really?" Mitchie laughed.

"Yeah, really. And promise me that you'll be careful" she took both of her hands in his.

"I still don't understand why you're making this such a big deal, but alright. I promise" Mitchie smiled at him and he kissed her cheek.

"Thank you" he whispered.

"Plus, I think it's totally adorable when you get all jealous" she added.

"What? I'm not jealous" Shane defended himself.

"Of course you're not, honey. Of course you're not".

* * *

**Ok, I'm sorry I didn't write anything sooner. But you know, I'm really busy with school. But today we had no class so...here I am :) Thank you so much for your lovely reviews, they mean a lot to me. **

**I hope you guys like this. Oh, and I'm also happy to be writing this knowing that there's more people out there who feels the same as me (with the whole "Mitchie and Luke had chemistry but Smitchie is the best couple ever" thing). **

**Thanks for reading xxx**

**-Claire**

**P.S. The song used at the beggining is the same that gives the story its title Hearts breaking even, by Bon Jovi. And the song that Mitchie sings is Falling over me, by Demi Lovato. **


End file.
